


My Clumsy Girl

by YourGalMuncher



Category: gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Aftercare, Cunt, Degradation, Erotica, F/F, Foot Fetish, GFE, bitch, clumsy, gwa, gwasapphic - Freeform, ignoring you, slut, whore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourGalMuncher/pseuds/YourGalMuncher
Summary: "I’m not surprised you broke my plate, I’m surprised I have any plates left. You’re like a fucking hurricane that comes in and ruins my shit, only my insurance policy doesn’t offer any protection against Clumsy Bitch. You’re lucky you know how to use that big mouth of yours. Open it up for me, slut. Wider. Wider! I’m going to fuck it with my foot so you gotta open wide."Hello my lovelies! Your gal Muncher has returned with a very special slice of depravity. This is actually a script I've been working on a long-ass time -- I started it just after I posted my very first one. I've restarted it at least a dozen times, and could never quite get it to work; it'd either be far too sweet for the depravity to work, or far too depraved for it to be sweet. I think I finally found the sweet spot.
Relationships: F4F - Relationship, F4TF
Kudos: 4





	My Clumsy Girl

[F4F][F4TF] My Clumsy Girl [Fdom][GFE][Punishing a Clumsy Girl][Degradation][Rough][Foot Fetish][Fucking Your Mouth With My Feet][Using You As a Footstool][Ignoring You While I Masturbate][No Genital Mentions][Aftercare]

[The sitch: speaker and listener are in a long-term relationship. Possibly an open one (speaker references her “other sub”, but whether that’s a real sub or a bit of play, that’s up to you). Scenario is pretty self-explanatory I think: listener is clumsy and wants to be punished for it. Genitals for both characters are ambiguous.]

Hey, babe. What’re you holding behind your back? Is that a note?

You know the deal, sweetheart. If you write me a note, you have to give it to me, otherwise how am I going to read it? Give it here.

[unfold paper] “Dear Miss.” Ohhhhhh, it’s one of those notes. That would explain the short skirt and the tight blouse. Okay then. “Dear Miss. I am a clumsy, thoughtless girl who needs to be taught a lesson. I deserve to be punished for breaking your plate.”

[gentle] Now, hon, I just want to reiterate here, I don’t give a fuck about the plate, okay? It is not a big deal and I don’t want you beating yourself up over it. Okay, okay, I’ll keep reading.

“I deserve to be punished for breaking your plate. Parentheses, I know it’s not a big deal and you don’t want me beating myself up over it,” wow, okay, you know me pretty well then, “but you know that I’m very self-conscious about how clumsy I am. I think playing with that will be constructive, end parentheses.” Hmm, are you sure about this?

Okay, honey. Ahem. “I imagine Miss would be very angry with me, and that my punishment will be appropriately severe.” Do you have anything in mind?

Up to me, huh? [murmuring noises as you mull it over] Okay, I’m game. But first things first. What’s your safe word, honey?

Good girl. And when do you use it?

That’s right. I love you, my sweet. Thank you so much for asking for what you want. Nothing you ask for will ever change how I feel about you. [smooch] Now, go get your collar on for me while I try to get in character.

[muttering to self] Gotta figure out how the hell I’m gonna get mad over a plate. It wasn’t even a nice plate!

[goofy stage whisper] Doo-doo-doo doo-doo, just goin’ about my day, walking around the house, minding my own business. But soft! What ceramic from yonder trash can breaks? My beloved dinner plate? Why, it’s broken! I wonder how this could have happened? Oh, I bet it was that clumsy slut.

[cheerful & sweet, like they’re cute pet names] Oh, sluuuuuut. Come here, my slut. At the foot of my chair, you stupid cunt. Get on your knees, you worthless whore.

[aside; breathless:] Oh wow, you look so hot in that collar, honey.

[back in character] I need to talk to you, and I don’t want any back-talk, so be a good filthy cumrag and worship my feet with that hot mouth of yours. Good girl. So obedient. So eager. Is that because you know you’re in trouble? Ohhhhhh, you think you’re going to make up for it. Well, you are very good with your mouth. Yes, kiss them, lick them. Get them nice and wet. Fucking drool on them, bitch.

I would ask if you know what this is about, but you already wrote me a fucking note. “Dear Miss, I broke your plate because I’m a thoughtless whore, I know you must be really angry, I guess you better punish me, tee-hee. Never mind that I’m a total painslut and am going to get off on it.” Yeah, that really sounds like punishment. It really sounds like you’re going to learn your lesson if I bend you over and whup your ass till it’s on fire. Do you think I’m stupid? If I just give you what you want, what’s to stop you from wrecking more of my shit? Mm. Suck on my toes. Get your tongue in there.

The thing is, I’m not angry. I’m not sure if I’m even disappointed. Because this isn’t new. I’m not surprised you broke my plate, I’m surprised I have any plates left. You’re like a fucking hurricane that comes in and ruins my shit, only my insurance policy doesn’t offer any protection against Clumsy Bitch. Other foot. Equal treatment. I want your slobber all over it. Lube it up with your mouth.

I don’t care if you’re running out of spit. Make some more.

You know, it was kind of cute when we started dating, how awkward you were, how much of a klutz. The way you’d walk into things. How things would just slip out of your fingers. How useless you were around the house. You never fall down the stairs; you fucking fall up them.

“That’s my clumsy girl,” I’d say sweetly, affectionately, with some humor. But, you know, the joke stopped being funny the eightieth time you stepped on my toes. You make up for it in bed, but even then, you’re still so fucking clumsy, hon.

We tried scissoring once. Once. You kicked me in the fucking face.

Then there was that time I gave you the honor and the privilege of sitting on my gorgeous face, and right as you were coming, you just fucking launched yourself off the bed ass-over-tits and ended up in a pile on the floor. I know you said you wanted bruises after sex but that’s taking it a little too far, don’t you think?

Like I said, you’re lucky you know how to use that big mouth of yours. Open it up for me, slut. Wider. Wider! I’m going to fuck it with my foot so you gotta open wide.

Yeah, there we go. All my toes in there. Oh, are you struggling? Come on, you can do better than that. You’re not even to the instep yet. God. God damn. You look so fucking pretty with your mouth stuffed like that. There you go! That’s my girl. I don’t think you’ve ever taken my foot that deep before. Now hold it. Count of five. One. Two. Don’t gag, honey. Don’t you fucking gag on my foot, bitch. Control it. Three. I said, control it. Oh, wow, look at you, your eyes are watering. Four. Almost there. You can barely take it anymore. And you know what the best part is? The best part is, you still have to do this all over again for my other foot. Five.

[tenderly] Breathe, honey. You did so good! Here, have some water. Now, do you need a break?

Okay. Now, are you actually up for my other foot? Because that looked pretty rough, and it’s absolutely okay for you to tap out if aaaaand you’ve got it in your mouth, so I guess we’re doing this, okay. Spread your legs while you’re at it. I know you want to scratch that itch. Go ahead. Play with yourself while you take my fucking foot in your mouth.

Oh, fuck, that’s so pretty. I love this. Love that you’re so eager to degrade yourself for me. Is it okay if I snap a picture? Just you with your hands all over yourself while you fucking gorge yourself on my foot?

[phone shutter sound] Do you want me to send it to my other sub? Moan for me if the answer is yes.

Yes it is, then. And, sent. You ready to hold it for me, baby? Count of five, just like last time. One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Four and a half. [laugh]

Oh, are you getting close to coming? No, you don’t get to come. It’s not that kind of count. Hands off, slut.

Five. And, breathe. That’s my girl. That’s my clumsy girl.

[sigh] My clumsy girl. I’m so fucking tired of saying that. You wreck my shit, “oopsie!”, and I just have to shrug my shoulders, force myself to smile, tell you “oh, it’s okay, honey, please, go ahead and keep breaking things that belong to me because you’re too fucking careless to give a shit.”

Or maybe that’s not it. Maybe it’s not about how oblivious you are. Maybe you do it on purpose. So that you get attention. Yeah, I think that must be it. The thing is, I give you attention, honey. Lots of attention. Isn’t Miss good to you? Isn’t it enough?

No, you want more. You greedy fucking whore. Well, I guess I know how to punish you, then. How to really punish you. How to really teach you a lesson.

You remember when you tripped over my ottoman, broke one of its legs? Oh, shut up. I know you didn’t mean it. You never mean anything but you keep doing it, don’t you? Well, you’re gonna be my ottoman from now on.

[break character, silly and charming:] Well, my otto _woman_. Come on, hon. All fours. Let me put my feet on you.

That’s right, slut. You’re a piece of furniture now. An object. Girls get attention, but objects? Objects just get used. I’m just going to use your back to rest my feet. Ahhh, that’s the stuff. Just gonna relax. Have a sip of my water. Put my headphones on, watch some porn, play with myself.

Oh, I could have you eat me, get that tongue all over my bits and my asshole. Attach your leash to your collar and just fucking pull your pretty little face right where I want it. But no, I’m just gonna sit here, spread my legs, and get myself off while I use you as a footstool.

Oh, this clip looks promising. [watching, masturbating, moaning] The girl in it, she’s really pretty. Really… graceful. Like, shit, she moves so smooth, baby. Like she knows what she wants and she just goes for it, no hesitation, no awkwardness. She knows exactly what she’s doing with those hands, those fingers, that tongue, that mouth.

[slow and moany and distracted by what’s on screen] Mmm, I wanna fuck her. I wanna fuck her right in front of you. Right in front of my footstool. It’s not even about you watching, about giving you a good view. Just shove you out of the way, in the corner, staring at the wall two inches in front of your face while she fucking eats my come. Just knowing you’re there, being ignored. Both of us ignoring you. Maybe when she comes in, she throws her coat over you, sets down her purse on your back. And when she’s done – when she’s done making me come, when I’m done making her come – mmm, shit, gotta slow down, I’m getting so close – when she’s done, she’s just gonna go over, put her coat back on, grab her purse, and mmmmm leave. Like you’re not even there, just an object, just my fucking object that belongs to me, fuck, fuck, fuck, I’m coming, I’m digging my heels in your fucking back because my legs are shaking, my thighs, my everything is shaking fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh wow.

Whew.

Okay, let’s get you up, sweetie. How’s your back?

Why don’t you take off your top and stretch out on the couch. Stretch your legs, and just lay there for me so I can rub your back. That’s my good girl.

Mm, being my little footstool really wound you up, huh? I can tell.

How can I tell? Oh, by how warm you are, by how you respond to my touch, to my fingers on your back. By the way you were breathing before, by the way you’re breathing now. By the way the air feels around you. You give us this… electricity when you’re desperate for me. I can always tell, my love.

Do you want to come for me, or do you want to stay desperate for me until tomorrow?

Tomorrow it is, then.

Does your back need some little kisses, sweet? [whisper] Soft, soft kisses for my good girl? [soft, distinct, lingering kisses up her back]

Mm? Sure, ask away.

Did I mean what I said about you being clumsy? [grumbly “hmm”] This is kinda why I’m anxious about playing around with this kind of stuff. No, I’m not complaining, and I’m happy to explore this with you if it helps you deal with your insecurities and what-not. I just, like, don’t want to exacerbate them.

I mean, hon, you ARE clumsy, famously. And I’m not going to lie to you, it’s a little much sometimes. But, like, I’m still here, right? I’m not going anywhere. If this was gonna push me away, it would’ve done it a long time ago. Doesn’t mean you get a free pass, and it still breaks my heart sometimes. But that heart is still here, still yours.

I don’t really worry about the stuff so much. It’s annoying, but, like, it’s only stuff. I don’t value things, I value people. What I worry about is you getting hurt. I couldn’t stand for anything to happen to you.

Oh, I know, hon, I know you try to be careful! Sometimes I think you actually get clumsier the more careful you try to be, and if you could just relax, just be comfortable with yourself…

Because, like, what are you afraid of, hon? Me? I ain’t so scary. [mischief] Not unless you ask me to be. Only if you ask me to be.

Sometimes I wonder which of us is the domme and which one the sub. Because I would do anything for you, sweet girl. I really would. To see your eyes light up, to hear you gasp, to feel you warm and melting between my fingers. I want to give you that. I want to give you the whole world. My gorgeous girl. My lovely girl.

[sweetly] My clumsy girl.


End file.
